Saudade
by RosalieThropp
Summary: Truth was, she missed everything about Oliver; every little thing. From his beautiful brown eyes, to his bright smile or the smell of his cologne - absolutely everything. Tollie fluff. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Never have and never will.

**A/N**: Just lots of Tollie fluff on Valentine's day :) I hope you like it.

At the sight of any grammar/coherence mistakes, just let me know nicely and I'll correct them.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saudade<em>**

**Saudade** (singular) or **saudades** (plural) (pronounced [sɐ.uˈdadɨ] or [sawˈdadʒi] in Portuguese): a deep emotional state of nostalgic longing for something or someone that one loves and which is apart.

**Saudade1**: From Portuguese, can be described as "the love that remains" or "the love that stays" after someone is gone. Is the recollection of feelings, experiences, places or events that once brought excitement, pleasure, well-being, which now triggers the senses and makes one live again.

**Saudade2:** An emptiness, like someone or something should be there in a particular moment is missing, and the individual feels this absence. In Portuguese, 'tenho saudades tuas', translates as 'I have _saudades_ of you' meaning 'I miss you', but carries a much stronger tone.

Tess Mercer glanced at the clock for the third time and let out an angry breath as she saw what time it was. He wasn't just late; he was two and a half hours late. Which meant she was there waiting for him for at least three_ hours_; not that she would admit it to him or anything. She didn't want to look like one of those needy girls.

As she angrily threw the magazine in her hands at the nearest table, the only other three people in the airport's VIP room looked up at her, startled at the loud sound her action had made.

But she didn't even care.

Tess was really irritated and it took every ounce of self-control in her body for her not to unload all her irritation on the first human being that showed up in front of her. Though, there was one person on whom she really wanted to take out her anger at: Oliver Jonas Queen.

Oliver was in a business trip for the past three weeks; a business trip she couldn't go 'cause she had to stay in Metropolis and take care of business as well.

And that was the cause of her aggravation: it had been three weeks since she last saw him, and she just _missed_ him.

Ohh and how much she missed him.

She couldn't help but wonder what kind of business deal took three _fucking_ weeks to be closed. She hated the business world, and Oliver knew it.

That's why he promised her they would go to Caribbean once he got back from his trip. And now, his flight was two and half hours late, which would only delay their much needed vacation.

She sighed; all she wanted was a white sanded beach and Oliver all to herself. Was it too much to ask?

She looked out of the window at the planes landing, hoping to see the one with the Queen Industries monogram. But there was no sign it.

Tess huffed; what was the point of having a private jet if it couldn't bring him home on schedule?

Running her hands through her red locks, she tried to control her frustration. But really, who could blame her for wanting her fiancée back?

She paced back and forth on the small, air conditioned room, her stilettos making rather a loud clinking sound.

She felt eyes on her as she walked around the closed space. Looking through the glass, she could see them staring at her.

The duo, who she believed to be grandmother and granddaughter, were following her every move while the other woman, who she assumed to be the young girl's mother, was on the phone.

The young girl, probably on her pre-teen years, looked at her with and amused grin, while the grandmother told her something in Spanish, or Portuguese, or _whatever_.

Tess only knew they were talking about her.

If she wasn't so worried about Oliver, it would have annoyed her half to death. But not today, though. All she cared about at the moment was him.

She rated the effect he had on her, the way she was so inwardly dependent of him.

Truth was, she missed everything about Oliver; every little thing however small. From his beautiful brown eyes, to his bright smile, to his hair, and the smell of his cologne - absolutely everything.

She wanted to run her hands through his hair, feel the touch of his lips upon hers, the softness of his skin and the way his strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Actually, if she thought about, she didn't even need all of that, she just wanted him by her side, she'd be happy if she could only_ look_ at him.

But no. He was still not there, and she had just realized she might actually spend the majority of Valentine's Day alone in an airport room.

She growled again, annoyed.

Tess was never the kind of girl who actually cared about Valentine's Day or any kind of romantic cliché, but she hadn't seen her fiancé in three weeks and it was driving her _insane_.

Sighing, she went to the vending machine and selected a package of M&M's and started to compulsively eat the small pieces of colorful chocolate. Absentmindedly, she picked mostly green M&M's than any other color. When she noticed it a few moments later, she rolled her eyes at herself and threw the package in the trashcan, feeling ridiculous.

When had she turned into this kind of woman?

The young girl across the room giggled at Tess, who arched a perfectly delineated eyebrow at her, giving her a death glare. Realizing Tess' irritation, the elderly woman whispered something to the young girl, who turned her attention back at her grandmother.

Tess huffed and looked out of the window again, looking for one particular plane.

But instead she saw a tall, beautiful blonde billionaire walking towards her with andashing smile plastered on his face.

That was enough for all her anger to dissipate and her heart swell with happiness, and relief and _love._

By the time he reached the room, she ran up to him with a big goofy smile on her face, and he immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mercy" he sighed into her ear, snuggling into her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"I missed you" she cooed, brushing her lips softly against his.

"I missed you too" he said, sucking on her lower lip and gently parting her lips with his, allowing his tongue to slide against hers.

She felt her knees go weak as his kiss turned from tender and gentle to passionate and desperate, sending a rush of sensations through her body.

Though still lost in a haze of lust, Oliver managed to come to his senses and when he realized people watching them, he broke the kiss, getting a whimper of disappointment from Tess.

"Not here" he whispered against her lips "Happy Valentine's Day"

She smiled "Happy Valentine's Day"

He kissed her softly on the lips again "Do you wanna finish this somewhere else?" he asked teasingly.

"Ohh I don't know... do I?" she joked, biting her down on lip.

As the delighted couple walked away in total bliss, they didn't notice the elderly lady who had been watching Tess the whole time.

They didn't see her smile as she whispered to her granddaughter

"Eu te disse, o problema dela era _saudade_" (I told you, her problem was _saudade_).

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And just like that, you just learned a new word in Portuguese !

I know it was too much fluff, but I couldn't resist. Tell me what you think ;)

~Rose.


End file.
